barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
July is Camp Northland
July is Camp Northland is the 4th episode from Season 6 of Barney and Friends. Plot When Jeff gets in Camp Northland but Jill and Kim would even find Danny. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Dexter (Michael Yarmush) *Spencer (Andrew Cuffer) *JOLLOWMICKEN *JASON MASSONRUCKLY *KELLYMICHEAL *MR. BEARMILE *Dee (Susan Smith) Songs #Barney Theme Song #A Camping We Will Go (Performed by: Barney, Jeff, Jill, Kim and Danny & Dexter) #I'd Love To Sail (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Jill, Kim, Danny, Dexter, Spencer and Dee) #Clean Up (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Jill, Kim, Danny, Dexter, Spencer and Dee) #The Ants Go Marching (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Jill, Kim, Danny, Dexter, Spencer and Dee) #The Frog on the Log (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Jill, Kim, Danny, Dexter, Spencer and Dee) #Scary Stories (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Jill, Kim, Danny, Dexter, Spencer and Dee) #Sarasponda (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Jill, Kim, Danny, Dexter, Spencer & Dee) #S'Mores (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Jill, Kim, Danny, Dexter, Spencer and Dee) #Friendship Song (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Jeff, Jill, Kim, Danny, Dexter, Spencer and Dee) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Jeff, Jill, Kim and Danny & Dexter) Trivia *Jeff wear the same clothes from Aunt Rachel Is Here!. And a short hair. *Jill wear the same clothes from How Does Your Garden Grow?. And a little long hair. *Kim wear the same clothes from Birthday Ole. And a hairstyle. *Danny wear the same clothes from Snack Time!. And a short hair. *This is the only appearances of Spencer and Dee. *This episode marks the first appearance of Jill. *This marks the first appearance of Lights Off (Season 6). *Jeff was the first child to turns off the lights. *At the end of the Barney doll with the camping hat and a vest. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Grandparents Are Grand! (1999)". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Stick with Imagination". *The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "Itty Bitty Bugs". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Grandparents Are Grand! (1999)". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "You've Got To Have Art!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also in "Snack Time!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's Night Before Christmas". *On April 5, 2013, There's gonna be a short credts on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights. the second one is barney doll with a camping hat and a vest. *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Stick with Imagination". Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation